


The Fallen Woman

by Ashrovas



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: Beautiful Female, F/M, Fallout 3 Inspired World, Female Protagonist, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Violence, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrovas/pseuds/Ashrovas
Summary: 200 years after nuclear war civilians try to co-exist with mutants and bandits. 16-year old Ellie has a graving for an adventure and fighting. And she will get it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only Fallout 3 inspired so there is new characters and the world has new elements! Also many chapters coming, it's quite long story.
> 
> English is not my native language so please bear with me!

The Fallen Woman

 

**Prologue ******

********

”I hope we don’t meet any fucking mutants”, said tall rough looking man in his late 30’s while striking his beard and continued: ”Why on earth these friends of yours live under the Bridge? They should come to the Fortress.” Walking behind him on this sad deadless land was kind looking African American man slightly older than the man before him. He was pretty formally dressed, wearing a blouse and a vest. His tall friend before him had a western style hat with some bullets around it and a dirty long coat. Both of them had rifles but the rough looking man was more comfortable with it. ”Fortress is rather expensive. They are not mercenaries like you or doctors like me. They are just scavengers and best I can do for them is to give free medical help. Especially now when they are having second baby. And Rick, try at least to be kind to them.” Rick grunted at Sam’s response.  


They arrived under a large bridge. It used to be for the cars to go to the big city over the river. After nuclear war the bridge is mostly broken but river can be easily crossed by walking. Water or trees are hard to spot in the wilds. The Bridge had some settlements but mostly the poor and sick lived here. The Bridge gave shelter from acid rain for those who don’t have a house. Sam’s friends had a house, though it was small and shaky.  


Sam knocked the door. Nothing. ”Let’s just go inside”, said Rick impatiently. Sam answered while opening the door with no lock; ”At least someone should be home.” Their view was shocking. This small house with only two rooms had blood all over. Small side room’s door was open and it had three bodies on the ground. One of them was a pregnant woman. Main room with open view had also three bodies. Sam recognized his friend among them. There was also one alive girl on the ground sitting back against the door where Rick and Sam stood. Knife and an axe were placed close to her. Her blonde hair was dirty from blood. She turned her head to the visitors. Her face was empty and emotionless. They looked at each other in silence. 

 

**Chapter 1: 6 years later ******

********

Light shined from the cracks of metal walls. Ellie stood up next to her bed and went to do morning habits. She put jeans and t-shirt. Even if the clothes were basic she wore them beautifully.  


”Morning Sam and Junior!” Ellie said cheerfully while coming to eat. Sam was cleaning surgery items and his son, Sam Jr. was eating breakfast. Sam was 11 years old and Ellie was 16. They were like siblings even if they only lived with each other 6 years. Sam was like a father to Ellie too. Junior answered Ellie’s greet while having food in his mouth but Sam said: ”You were supposed to go to the Houston’s. To get some alcohol for sanitizing wounds. You could eat breakfast there. I’m sure Houston allows you to eat there free.” Ellie took a basket and said: ”Oh that’s right! You could have woke me sooner you know.”  
Ellie’s long blond hair glows beautifully outside under the shimmering sun. The Fortress has walls around it, making it the safest place to live in this area. Houses are made out of metal, but some of them are painted different colors, making this Fortress happier and cozier. Main parts on this Fortress are the doctors house, market, sheriff’s house and Houston’s. Houston’s is a place for getting jobs, eating, drinking and fucking. Market can give you also food and drinks but guns and bullets too. It’s a place for trading too. 

Ellie was crossing the market when she saw Rick on the food and alcohol stall. The stall was run by in the mid 30’s brown haired woman named Shelly. She was sitting pretty far from the stall while reading a book since Rick was a regular and her friend. She didn’t have to watch that Rick didn't steal anything. Ellie ran happily next to Rick and said: ”When did you come back? You should have visited us! Last time I saw you was two years ago or something!” Rick usually goes outside the walls to do jobs or search stuff either for himself or the Fortress. He had no reason for being away for so long other than just wanting to be alone. ”I was busy”, Rick answered with low voice while taking a shot of whiskey. Homemade shitty whiskey. Ellie’s smile faded when Rick was being as cold as ever. But now he didn’t even look at her. She put up a smile again and said: ”Listen. I’m already 16. Maybe next time when you have a job you take me with you? Other kids go when they are 13.” Rick finally looked at her from head to toe. ”Other boys go when they are 13. This world needs you to be a doctor rather than a warrior. Besides, I don’t want company.” Rick went back to his drink. Ellie got slightly mad and said: ”Bullshit. You have taken people with you. And even Sam has gone outside of walls while being a doctor. Don’t tell me it’s dangerous because I’m a girl. I have trained and I shoot well. Even martial arts-”, Ellie was cut off by Rick who said: ”I’m not taking you anywhere. Sam doesn’t want that either. Let me drink in peace.” Ellie got more mad but decided to walk away. But she didn’t hide her disapproval. She walked hastily towards Houston’s. ”She really likes you”, Shelly said smiling while walking to the stall. ”No she doesn’t”, Rick said quickly while taking a shot.  


Ellie went inside of Houston’s place. In front of her was a counter where a man was cleaning a glass. That man was Houston, the owner of the bar and brothel. He was ugly, deformed from the radiation. Skin looked like it was going to fall off, if it wasn’t already. Some humans get even more radiation so they turn into mutants attacking anyone and anything. On the left there was stairs to the rent-able rooms. They were used with prostitutes and Rick visited here quite often. He had his favorite, brown haired woman early 30’s named Lee with quite a lot of makeup. There was only two more prostitutes and they all were treated well. Ellie saw Lee sitting next to stairs smoking cigarette in provoking outfit. Lee smiled but Ellie ignored with a pain in her chest. She didn’t want to know someone who Rick sleeps with. ”Hi Houston. Sam asked me to get some alcohol for the infirmary”, Ellie said while putting the basket to the counter. Ellie was never afraid or disgusted of Houston. He was a funny and kind man who she considered a friend. ”Sure,I’ll give you couple bottles. And some food too. Bet you haven’t eaten”, Houston said with husky voice and continued: ”Did you see Rick yet? He was here for the night.” Another pain in her chest. So Rick went straight to Lee and didn’t even come to see her in the morning? She became annoyed and sighed: ”Yeah I saw him. That bastard went to drinking to Shelly’s stall. And he still doesn’t take me outside those walls.” Houston smiled while giving giving her the food and putting bottles to the basket. ”I don’t think you should go either. You have found your place as a doctor.” Ellie looked down at her food and said: ”Nobody asked me what I want my place to be. I want to adventure. Search. Fight.” Houston just sighed with understanding and went to other customers.  


While eating Ellie had a uncomfortable feeling, like she was watched. She looked on her right to the small side room with tables and chair and saw a handsome man in early 30’s. He had a fancy suit, sunglasses and a hat. Ellie thought it was odd but there are all kind of people out there. The man raise a whiskey glass towards her. Ellie had never seen him before but she took her glass what contained almost pure water and went to sit on his table. It was small round table with two basic chairs. That small room had a window which was rare in the Fortress’s buildings. Ashtray, cigarette pack and a whiskey bottle were on the table. The bottle was expensive and probably Houston’s rare items.  


”I haven’t seen you before. Are you going to stay?” Ellie asked slightly smiling. Meeting new people in this sad world was rare so she is always eager to talk. He had a cunning smile all the time and moved slightly towards her. ”No, I’m here just recruiting. Heard this is a good place for some hired guns. My name is Thompson. I am the leader of an organization in the City. In the edge of City. Trying to fight bandits.” The City is mostly run by bandits and mutants. Ruthless bandits who steal, rape and murder. There are four different kind of mutants; crawlers, walkers, runners and destroyers. Crawlers are small mutants formed from small animals. Walkers are slightly different from Houston, they have lost their ability to think, to be human. Runners are quick and strong mutants with claws. Destroyers are huge mutants with different kind of guns but usually with mini-gun. Thompson continued: ”You are Ellie aren’t you? I heard about young beautiful blond girl who killed four bandits when she was just ten years old. Your fame proceeds you.” Ellie was surprised that she was famous. She ignored his enthusiastic voice about her past and said: ”Which organization are you from? I heard there are three in the city.” She knew them all by name. There was Knights of Trust in the North, Warriors of steel in the West and Ghost of Legion in the South. She admired them all for living in the danger to help people. ”It wasn’t a long way to come here. So I’m part of Ghost of Legion. Your fame has come to our ears and we would love to recruit you.” Ellie was with mixed emotions. He gave him slight creeps but so did some other people. She wanted to adventure but to live in the Fortress. She wants to be with Sam, Junior and Rick even when he is barely around. Is this the opportunity she was waiting for? Did she want to use her life just to be normal and no fighting? No. She didn’t. She got taste for blood 6 years ago. Was Sam ever going to let her leave? Probably not. There was a small silence and Thompson tried to read her face with no success. Then Ellie answered: ”Alright, I’ll join. What do I have to do?”


	2. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes with Thompson to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad English!

**Chapter 2: Underground ******

There was a plan. She would have to sneak out, leave in secret. She took bat and a pistol. She made the pistol in secret couple years ago. BB gun from her training she left out. It’s weak and only would be extra luggage. Ellie already had a bag in case of leaving the Fortress with Rick. She put black and dark blue flannel shirt and changed to black jeans. She had black leather gloves and boots. The backpack was well placed with easy access to the bat. Pistol was on her lap and it had 15 bullets inside. She didn’t have any extra. 

It was almost 4 am. Most people were sleep or at least in their homes. Ellie had trained sneaking at nights so she wasn’t nervous. She didn’t want to open the gate because that was guarded by one of sheriff’s men. She would have to climb. She had rope and a hook attached to it. "Easy.” Ellie thought when her climbing was over. She started walking with fast speed. 

********

Ellie saw Thompson waiting in the River settlements as agreed. ”Ready to leave?” Ellie chuckled to Thompson’s words and answered: ”Of course.” Thompson started the cunning smile again. He saw something special in her. Not only skill for kill but her beauty and willpower are really something. ”First time going to the city?” Thompson asked to break the silence in their walk. ”Yes. But I always wanted to go. To explore this big city. And at least try to think what kind of life it used to be 200 years ago before the war.” That was partially true. What she really wanted to do was to fight. Not only bandits who killed her family but mutants. It would be fascinating to see them. ”I see. I used to be like that too. Now as a leader I just tell people to go places and lead straight from the compound. But you. I wanted to get you myself.” Ellie didn’t know what to feel or say to his comment. She just smiled slightly and they continued their journey. 

********

”We have to cross pretty nasty place. So, bandits or mutants? If we use the underground we are going to meet mutants and if we go across these few blocks, well more than few, we are going to meet bandits. Almost guaranteed.” Ellie didn’t really care either way. Then she started to think logically. She would get guns from the bandits but they are harder to kill. Well it depends how many they meet. ”Shit.” Ellie thought and then answered: ”Let’s go underground. I want to know how they work. Do you have a map?” Thompson gave her underground map. It had some markings where you can’t go because it’s collapsed or is too dangerous. Map also showed where to leave to get to the Ghost of Legion compound. ”Easy enough. Is there something else I should know?” To that, Thompson simply replied: ”Get your gun ready.” 

********

Underground was dark, smelly and exciting. Ellie’s adrenaline started running but she kept her calm. She wasn’t afraid but eager to meet her enemy. Thompson was impressed when she was basically leading, sneaking before him with perception. She raised her hand, telling him to stop. Then they listened. Someone was moving. Something. What kind of mutant they wouldn’t know for sure. Ellie thought destroyers wouldn’t get in the cramped underground and it sounded like human dragging his leg. ”Walker or runner. Maybe four.” She looked at Thompson who gestured her to move. Ellie had a pistol. Thompson had a rifle with 5 bullets and pistol with 12. They continued. Voices were becoming closer and they could barely see. 

********

They would have to make a turn to the right tunnel. Voices were coming from there, getting closer. ”Let’s wait here for a while, flanking the tunnel’s entrance”, Ellie whispered and Thompson did as told. Waiting. Minute passes and they are so close they could smell rotten meat. Ellie moved closer to the entrance and took her bat, aiming to hit. She wanted to save bullets. Thompson aimed with his pistol. Grunting and shrieking got louder. One walker got to their view. It didn’t even notice Ellie when bat smashed his head. Brains and skin covered Ellie’s boot. Loud screaming began but not from the walkers. ”I suppose runner screams like this”, Ellie thought while Thompson shot walker twice to the chest, making it fall. They changed weapons while stepping back; Ellie took her pistol and Thompson his rifle. Runner run past them to the railway. View was bad. ”They have some intelligence”, Ellie observed her new enemy’s behavior. Then runner launched towards Ellie, seemingly weaker prey. Ellie dodged barely runner’s claws and fired the gun. Miss. Runner bounced the wall to get behind causing Ellie in the middle of runner and Thompson. He was unable to shoot so he advanced forward, trying to found an opening. Ellie stepped away from the creature and shot his pistol. Bullet hit runner’s shoulder and scream of pain filled the tunnel. This time runner tried to bite with his big sharp teeth. Long tongue waving in air runner attacked with anger. Ellie dodged to the ground and aimed from below straight to the head. Loud gun shot was heard but from Thompson’s rifle. Bullet went to runner’s throat blood tripping to Ellie’s chest and face. The creature fell towards Ellie but she rolled from the way. She got up and listened. Silence. ”At least it was three and not four.” She lowered her gun and looked at Thompson. He was still smiling and took piece of cloth from his pocket. He grabbed from her shoulder and started cleaning her face. She took his hand almost immediately and lowered it. She took the cloth and cleaned herself. At least most of blood and brains. 

********

He was still close to her, watching. She didn’t mind it and started to look closely to the mutants. Walker almost looked like Houston. It still had clothes on but the eyes were red all over. They were also walking very slowly and they smelled the worse. Runner was interesting. Longer arms and legs than any normal human with big dark claws on his hands. It had two cloudy eyes and huge mouth. Clothes were gone and skin was thick and squishy. It had no genitalia so it really didn’t seem like human. ”What kind of monstrosity destroyers are then? And they must be even smarter than runners because they use guns.” Ellie’s train of thought was stopped by Thompson: ”We should keep moving. Something might have heard this fight.” Ellie stoop up from the runner’s body. ”I have still 14 bullets on my pistol. Your bullet status?” Thompson chuckled and answered: ”Rifle 4 and pistol 11. So far so good.” 

********

They turned to the tunnel where the mutants came from. It went down. They would have to only little bit walk then they can go up to the surface. It made Ellie uncomfortable. The lower they went, more dark it got. ”For this we have to use a flashlight. But then they can see us too. If there is any.” Thompson said while putting flashlight on in his backpack. Ellie just made a small voice of acknowledging his words. She had his pistol and he had his rifle. This time Thompson was walking first. They didn’t even try to sneak but till walked calmly while listening environment. 

********

Two minutes of walking. Then they raised their guns. Thompson went to the railroad aiming from there waiting for prey. Ellie was close to him but not in cover. She needs to be the bait for him to get good shot with the rifle. Two walkers realized them and started jogging. It was rather sad to Ellie really, after she met runner. Vision was bad so they just had to wait them to get closer. Runner’s scream came from a far. ”Shit! Better kill these quickly.” Thompson understood that too so they both fired. Ellie hits the target right to the chest but it didn’t die. Thompson luckily shot the same target to the hip. It went down but now runner was in horizon. ”Shoot the runner!” Ellie shouted in hope that Thompson could kill it with his rifle before it even came to Ellie’s shooting range. Walker was so close to Ellie that even child could hit it. Ellie shot right to the head and it fell. Thompson missed two shots with his rifle and runner catched them in a flash. Runner hit Ellie to the hand and her pistol fell to the ground. The wound was luckily small. She got her bat and hit runner’s knee. Runner almost tripped over. Thompson shot his last bullet on the rifle. It hit runner’s chest. From his yelling it did good damage. Ellie finished the job hitting the runner two times; first to the jaw then to the arm. It was silent again. ”Pistol 11. Let me fix that wound”, Thompson said while climbing from the railroad. ”Pistol 12. It’s fine Thompson, I can do it myself. I’m a doctor too. Well, doctor student”, Ellie answered smiling so he wouldn’t get mad. ”Why did he want to protect me so much? I am going to became one of the mercenaries doing dirty jobs.” Ellie wondered. mad. ”Why did he want to protect me so much? I am going to became one of the mercenaries doing dirty jobs”, Ellie wondered. 

********

After patching up they continued walking. ”Soon we are on the surface. Then only 10 minutes of walking and we are at the compound.” Ellie answered with a nod to Thompson. They came to the surface. Seeing light was great even if it’s just moon light. The sun would rise soon too. This deeper part of city was magnificent. Ellie had seen it only far away but to be actually in the city? ”How amazing it must have been. These tall buildings, these big roads, full of people”, Ellie amazed and Thompson thought it was cute. ”There are books in the compound. It tells history of the past. You should read those.” Ellie’s face shined with happiness and for the first time Thompson could read her face for certain. ”I would love to! Now that you have said that the 10 minute trip is going to feel much longer.” They both smiled and Ellie thought his smile was genuine. 

********

Ellie could see the compound in the horizon. It looked like stronger and bigger building compared to Fortress’s houses. But it still felt small. ”Some of the compound is underground”, Thompson said like reading her mind but Ellie figured that’s what a lot of people ask. ”Welcome back sir. Is… is this the Ellie?” One of the gate guard’s said. He was pretty normal looking mid 20’s man with green cap. Other guard was older man with grayish beard in the early 50’s. Both of them had rifle, pistol and a knife. They were also wearing bulletproof vest. Before Thompson could answer Ellie did it for him: ”I am. Pleasure to meet you.” Younger guard smiled clearly interested but Thompson brushed him off: ”Stay on guard. We are going inside”, after a pause he continued: ”I’m sure Ellie wants some rest.” She didn’t really feel like resting but she went along with it anyway. She wanted to see the compound. Large metal door were opened and they went inside.

********


	3. Ghost of Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie meets the organization. Will she become full member?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not so good english!

**Chapter 3: Ghost of Legion ******

Loud knocking came from the metal door and a shout: ”Rick! Ellie is missing! Put some clothes on and go look for her!” It was Sam. He was going to wake Ellie sooner to work but she wasn’t on her room or the backyard training. Rick grunted. He knew she went to outside the walls but where? 

Rick was questioning some people at the market. Shelly knew nothing but he ordered a drink while at it. Rick and Sam went together to Houston’s. ”Alright mutant did Ellie say anything about going outside?” Rick spoke rudely while pouring himself a drink on the counter. Houston was annoyed but he always was with Rick. ”She just said she wanted to go with you. As always”, Houston continued: ”And that’s not free for you.” Rick chuckled while drinking glass empty. Sam sighed and went to sheriff's. Lee approached Rick, putting hand on his shoulder. ”I saw her talking to a strange man yesterday. Maybe he stole Ellie from you?” Rick slap her hand away and said: ”Talk.” Lee sat down next to him with a smile and said: ”Maybe for some money I-” Lee was cut off by Rick kicking her chair to the ground. She fell with it and Houston took shotgun from the counter. ”Relax Houston. I’m just worried about Ellie. Aren’t you? Best is for her to talk. I’m not afraid hurting women.” Lee took his words seriously and got up while lifting the chair. ”Of course. I was just joking Rick.” She straighten herself and went back to sitting next to him. Houston calmed too. ”That man was rich. Handsome too. Formally dressed so I’m guessing that’s Thompson.” To that, Rick just answered: ”Who the fuck is Thompson?” Lee sighed. ”Leader of Ghost of Legion. I used to live in River settlement and he is quite famous there. Visits often. At least you know where their compound is?” Rick knew. He did a job for them once. ”Better go and save her”, Rick grunted and left some money on the counter. ”Save from what?” Houston and Lee wondered. 

********

********

********

Ellie and Thompson arrived to the hallway of the compound. There were three people; formally dressed late 20’s man behind what looked like accountant’s table, man in mid 30’s with bullet vest cleaning his rifle and next to him was around same age tall big man napping on the couch. Besides the man sleeping everyone greeted with great fear and respect. ”Let’s leave guns here”, Thompson said while putting his weapons to the table next to the entrance. Ellie did the same and noticed floating metal ball. Thompson realized that she was confused and said: ”That’s a defensive robot. It sents electricity. Warriors of Steele build it and use them around the city. That one is broken and we are hoping to fix it.” Ellie studied a while and the accountant started talking about some problems downstairs with engines. Ellie noticed the light lamps around the hallway. This place had electricity. She had studied about it hoping that some day Fortress would get electricity too. She looked around and saw a plant. Probably a fake one. ”Later, Stephen. Now I must talk to Ellie”, Thompson said and showed the way to his room. 

********

The room was impressive. It had a office table with some papers and pens, bookshelf which Ellie was excited to examine and a king sized bed. Ellie was baffled with the luxury and cleanness of the room. This compound was definitely like from a different world. Thompson took his jacket off and put it on the hangar. Then he leaned to the table. Ellie walked closer to him and asked: ”Are you going to show me the whole compound?” He smiled. ”There is time for that.” Ellie started leaning to the chair and answered: ”Sure there is but I want to start as soon as possible.” He gestured Ellie to come next to him. And she did. ”Maybe you could lead. With me.” He came in fort of her, pinning her against the table. Her facial expression didn’t change and Thompson was annoyed with her emotionless behavior. But inside Ellie was disappointed and even scared. ”You are too close”, Ellie tried to talk him off before getting mad. He put his hand on her face and said: ”You are like a doll. I want to see all your emotions”, he continued: ”And to be honest I would rather see you as my woman than a mercenary.” He put his other hand behind her back sliding it under her shirt. She grabbed both of his hands to stop. ”I’m not becoming your woman. Now stop this before I’ll get mad.” Thompson chuckled. ”I always get what I want.” He tried to kiss her but she dodged and tried to move away from his grasp. She trip his leg and he fell down still grabbing to her. Ellie was on top of him but then he finally let go by pushing her away. Not long after that Thompson punched Ellie to the face. He didn’t hold back and Ellie felt that. Blood came out of her mouth but she didn’t have time to suffer. No way she was going to lose here. To him. With great rage Ellie rushed towards him, tackling him to the ground. He hit his head pretty badly to the ground and Ellie hastily grabbed his blouse and hit his head against hers. They both started bleeding from the forehead but Ellie didn’t mind the pain. She just kept going. Punching him with both of her hands. His eyes popped out, his nose broke sideways, his face became flatter and flatter. Her hands covered in blood, slipping occasionally from the target. Ellie was tired. She stopped and looked at Thompson. Unrecognizable. Outside Ellie was tired but calm. Inside she was sad, angry and confused. ”Why did this happen. Why did I do this? Maybe I could have avoided this. I shouldn’t have killed him. But did he ever hurt anyone else? Someone who is a woman? Maybe these men are just like the bandits. Oh shit. The other men. Three on the hallway and two outside. Big probability that there are men downstairs.” Hundreds of circumstances went through her mind; how to get out of here alive. ”When they find the body they are going after me. They know I’m from the Fortress. Shit. I have to kill them. No way they are okay with me killing their leader.” So now the question is; how to kill them all. 

********

Ellie found key chain and a fancy pistol in the table’s drawer. It had 15 bullets in it. ”Perfect.” Other usable gear she didn’t found. ”This will have to do.” The accountant didn’t have any weapons so she would have to kill two men on the couch first. ”Let’s just hope the big guy is still sleeping and the other one cleaning his weapon.” 

********

Ellie opened the door slightly and silently. She had a good view. Big guy was sleeping and other one was talking to the accountant. He had his gun on his shoulder. She could take them by surprise. Without hesitation Ellie shot the man next to the accountant. One shot to the head. Big man started to get up and taking his gun but he was too slow. Ellie fired two shots; first one to the chest and second to the throat. He bleeded out slowly. The accountant ran behind his desk hiding. Trying to yell help but from the looks of it, this compound’s walls were heavy and thick. None were going to hear them. She took her bat and went behind the desk. ”Please! I’m just a accountant! I have never-” head smashed with two strikes. Ellie took knife and a rifle too. She reloaded her pistol to 15 bullets. The rifle the men were using was AR-15 with ammo capacity of 30 bullets. She took two extra magazines one for each weapon. ”I’m sure the possible men downstairs knew about me too.” 

********

Big metal door was headed to downstairs. Ellie tried Thompson’s different keys and finally managed to open the door. Narrow corridor was in front of her, almost immediately turning to the left. The door was quite loud to open but she didn’t hear any noise. She was sneaking with pistol and a knife. She peeped from behind the wall. There was a long corridor with three doors; two on the right and one on the left. On the end of corridor was left and right turn. One of the doors were open. She started to sneak towards it successfully and looked. There was two beds. In both of them was a man sleeping. There was a sinister smile on Ellie’s face when she saw the golden opportunity. She got closer and put pistol on her lap. She was holding the knife with both hands. One of them was sleeping on his stomach other on his back. She decided her prey. She slit the throat of the one on his back. She was also on top of him, making sure he made no sound. Ellie looked to his eyes waiting for him to die. After that was done she stab the other man. Knife went through his back to his heart. Ellie knew exactly where to aim. They didn’t have any important gear. Next room. 

********

The only room on the left was empty with one luxury bed. ”Maybe the accountant’s room.” Second room on the right was empty with two beds. Now she had to decide would she go to the left or right. From the right there was loud engine voice. ”When you don’t know where to go, go to left.” this corridor was smaller and there was one room each side and also what looks like a prison cell at the end of the corridor. Both of the rooms were empty and one of them had two beds and other one three. Cell was empty too but it was dirty, bloody and literally shitty. ”Ten beds downstairs and I have killed five. Plus there are two outside. So three should be still alive if they are in the compound.” 

********

Ellie went towards the engine room. Engines were quite loud and so opening the door with a key wasn’t heard. She didn’t see anyone. But she heard people talking: ”This piece of shit! Fuck!” Someone else answered: ”Calm down. This way we can’t fix this before sun comes up. Shit, I think it already has.” Ellie got closer to get a view of them. Man number three was behind them sitting looking rather amused. Ellie took her rifle. ”No backing down now.” 

********

The one swearing was on the ground lying down. Ellie decided to shoot the one standing. She got time to aim. 4 shots to the head since the gun was automatic. Both of the other guys started getting up while taking their guns. 10 shots to the chest to the one who was sitting. The swearing one went to cover and started shooting. Ellie knew this was going to take long. They shot at each other but not advancing. Neither one of them was hitting the target. Ellie started reloading the gun. The man noticed it and ran towards her. Ellie backed down while reloading and she almost got shot. ”Soon he is going to reload. That’s my chance.” She started shooting but also giving him a chance to shoot her, to waste more bullets. His gun clicked and without second thought Ellie rushed towards him. He drop his gun and drew his pistol. Too slow. Ellie shot him to the chest and she was out of ammo. She reloaded from the two dead on the ground. ”This engine room. I can blow it up. I should. I want to.” From her knowledge of the machines she overheated them. Ellie thought she had few minutes before big blast. She run upstairs and grabbed interesting books and guns. Bullet vests would be too hard to carry. 

********

She was wearing one pistol each hand and went outside. She shot both of the guards to the chest many times at the same time. Reloading. Backing up she looked and waiting for the grand show. 

********

********

********

Rick was riding a horse, rushing towards the compound when he saw an explosion. ”Shit! What is happening there?!” Arriving he was surprised. There was Ellie as beautiful as ever looking in to the flames and destruction. She wasn’t smiling, more like sad. ”Ellie?” was all Rick could say. She turned her head, emotionless. ”Let’s go”, Ellie said while carrying load of guns. She packed things on the horse and sat in front of him. Rick didn’t say anything. They rode in silence while the sky was darkened from the smoke.

********


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short flashback to Ellie's childhood.

**Chapter 4: Past ******

”Dad! It’s a crawler!” young blond haired girl yelled running home and continued: ”Give me the axe!” Dad sighed and patted the girl’s head. ”Ellie, you have to grow up before killing mutants.” Dad went to the crawler’s way, Ellie right behind him. This time the crawler looked like a small blob of meat with six sharp legs and razor sharp teeth. What animal it used to be, is unrecognizable. ”Ellie, stay back”, Dad ordered before hitting the creature. With one blow it was dead and blood spread across the ground. 

Ellie and Dad went to eat dinner. It wasn’t much or good but they managed. ”We have news to you Ellie”, Mom said while eating and continued: ”We are having a baby!” Mom and Dad were full with joy and so was Ellie. But she knew. Some babies born deformed or dead. But this is the life now. ”Is is a boy or girl?” Ellie asked enthusiastically. ”We will found out when it’s born”, Dad answered. ”We need to tell Sam too. I’m sure he will be happy to come and check up on your health”, Dad continued while taking Mom’s hand. 

********

Ellie was climbing up the bridge. Trying to get as high as possible. She wanted to see the Fortress. Man around same age as her dad came below her and said: ”Ellie! Get down! You’re going to fall!” Ellie was laughing and answered: ”Don’t jinx it!” But she did as told. The man was their neighbour. He was looking out for Ellie and Mom until Dad gets back from Fortress. ”You should help your mom to make dinner”, neighbour said while they were walking home. ”I don’t really care for cooking. It’s boring”, Ellie answered while kicking a rock. ”You have to support your mom.” 

********

”Baby seems well. And so do you. I have bought better and healthier food for you from the Fortress”, Sam said and continued: ”I’m sure it’s a healthy child again.” Sam smiled to Ellie. All of them were relieved. ”That’s good. Really good”, Dad sighed and stood up. ”Also good news is that there have been less crawlers lately.” To that, neighbour answered: ”I’m sure organizations are doing a good job.” They praised in unison how good organizations were. ”Bandits could have killed crawlers too”, Ellie thought but kept silent. 

********

”Only one more month until the baby is born”, Ellie observed. She was practicing writing and reading on the ground while Mom was in a chair sewing a shirt. Before Mom could answer, Dad arrived home. They greeted each other and Mom went to other smaller room to rest. ”We didn’t find anything useful today. Tonight only Mom eats. Is that fine?” Ellie wasn’t surprised or disappointed. ”That has happened before, it’s fine!” Dad smiled but little sadly. 

********

Knock on the door. ”Is that Sam already?” Dad wondered while walking towards the door. The door opened but instead of Sam, Dad saw four unknown men. ”What do you-” Dad’s question was interrupted with a swing from the knife. Dad almost dodged it, leaving little trace of blood on his chest. He backed up while taking his axe and said: ”Ellie, go to your mom!” Ellie hesitated but did as told. She also locked the small room’s door, even if it’s weak. Mom already had her knife out. Ellie peeped from the doors keyhole. It was over fast. Dad wounded two of the intruders but they attacked together. They stabbed Dad multiple times. Together 13 times, Ellie counted. Dad fell on the floor. Ellie felt sick and tears fell from her cheek. ”Stay behind me”, Mom whispered but Ellie knew this was the end. No way Mom could beat these men. Ellie wanted to Mom to stay behind her. They started kicking the door. ”Woman and a girl are here! Take them alive!” Maybe Ellie and Mom could play time. Maybe someone comes here. Maybe someone hears. Maybe. 

********

Door was kicked open. Mom started attacking. ”Shit!” One of the bandits yelled when Mom stabbed his hand. He punched her to the stomach and continued kicking it. ”You bitch! I’ll kill you!” Other man rolled his eyes clearly more interested to the blonde young girl. Ellie froze when she saw Mom down, getting beaten and clothes getting ripped off. Ellie flinched when a man started reaching his hand towards her. Tears were falling down but something snapped in her. ”I can not die. No way. Not here. Not to them.” She took the man by surprised. Ellie took his knife from his lap and shoved right to his left thigh. Big vein opened and he started yelling and bleeding out. Blood splattered on her body while she took the knife out. Other man was down on top of lifeless Mom, busy. Ellie stabbed his back 7 times, she counted. She could taste blood. Two other men started rushing towards the small room’s door. Ellie ran past them and grabbed the axe. She swing it on the bandit’s knee. Leg almost fell down and the man was suffering on the ground. Ellie gave another swing at the hopeless man on the ground and this time, to the neck. His throat and mouth was bubbling blood. The only man left kicked Ellie right to the jaw. She flew backwards. The man kicked her in the stomach and took his machete. They both swung their weapons at each other. There was a clash and Ellie lost. Her axe flew from her hand. She rolled between the man’s legs while he was trying to hit her. Ellie took a knife from the floor and threw it. Man started swearing in pain when the knife sank in his elbow. ”You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” Man said and smiled while taking the knife out. Ellie picked another knife, preparing to fight more. She didn’t want to stop and talk. She was having fun. They attacked each other. Man swung his machete. Ellie dodged and ran between his legs while swinging the knife to his genitalia. Blood started to fall greatly. Ellie knew her hit was deadly but she still stepped back away from him and watched him to bleed to death. She was tired. She went sitting next to her father. Tears had stopped long time ago. Then she heard knock on the door. 

********

********


	5. Stress call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs help in the city.

**Chapter 5: Stress call**

”Sam was mad. Said how dangerous my little stunt was. Rick said that Ghost of Legion weren’t good people. Go figure.” Ellie was sitting in her home while Sam talking, almost yelling. Rick just stood little further away, tired from the fuss. ”Are you listening? No more going outside!” Ellie sighed and spoke: ”I’m not promising anything. I feel like I could be even more useful out there.” Rick finally spoke: ”She has a point you know. She destroyed the base of Ghost of Legion on her own. Maybe we should take her on some jobs.” Ellie couldn’t believe what she heard. Sam sighed and answered: ”I’ll think about it.” 

Rick was going to his own apartment and Ellie walked along side of him. ”Thanks Rick. Does this mean we’ll go together?” Ellie smiled but Rick was serious, as always. ”Maybe.” That’s all what she was getting. They arrived to Rick apartment, close to Houston’s. ”Can I come inside? Last time was 3 years ago or even more.” Rick looked at her with a face she couldn’t understand. ”If you don’t mind me drinking”, he said with a husky low voice. ”Aren’t you always drinking?” Ellie answered cunningly. 

Ellie couldn’t remember the apartment very well. It was small but so was almost every house in the Fortress. Immediately in the left there was small table and two chairs. Table had bottles of alcohol and glasses. This same room had a small bed. Modest bathroom was in a different smaller room. Even poorer looking kitchen was in the right corner from the door. The place was dirty full of bottles which Ellie started cleaning. This wasn’t he first time so Rick didn’t say anything. He just poured himself a drink and took his hat off. ”It shows that I haven’t been here for a while”, Ellie joked and Rick chuckled. ”You want some?” Rick asked while rising the bottle. Ellie had drank before and she had a quite good endurance. Ellie put empty bottles aside and sit next to him. Rick poured her a glass of home made whiskey. ”Thank you”, Ellie said politely but Rick didn’t answer. Ellie started to look at Rick closely. He hasn’t changed much over the years and he is already in his early 40’s. Same jacket and hat he had 6 years ago. Brown hair slightly longer but very undone. Beard was quite thick and big but not long. Hands looked liked they were coarse. She knew she loved him. And for a really long time. She cared and admired him. He is a little bit unapproachable but she didn’t care. She just wanted to be with him. 

Rick observed Ellie too. He was trying to avoid it when he came back. She had grown into a beautiful woman and Rick hated himself even thinking about it. She was effortlessly a beauty with her long blonde hair and slightly pale skin. Her proportions were flawless with an hourglass figure. Rick started to look away when thoughts became impure. 

Not long after the radio buzzed. It was sending a written message. Rick took it from his jacket’s pocket. ”Hmph. Someone needs help. In the city”, Rick said with uninterested sound. ”Mostly these are bandit’s traps. But maybe it’s a real thing?” Even if Ellie said that she found it almost impossible. ”You just want to got to the city.” Ellie couldn’t deny Rick’s statement. ”Maybe I’ll check it out. But you need to sleep”, Rick stated and Ellie didn’t agree. She felt fine. But after her night disappearing she thought she should do as Rick says. 

Ellie left Rick’s apartment and went to home straight to bed. She slept couple hours. ”Rick left not long ago. Probably founds nothing”, Sam told Ellie while she was eating. She felt she should go too. That part of the city isn’t even normally for bandits but for mutants. Ellie had a terrible feeling. Sam sighed. ”You can go. Take George and Phil with you.” Ellie almost choke to her food. ”Really?! I must go to prepare!” 

”Really? Pistol and a bat?” Ellie asked George and Phil. George was early 20’s red-haired man and Phil was Shelly’s husband who was in mid 30’s. Phil was handsome, dark and tall with a clean beard. Ellie knew him pretty well. Ellie was friends with Shelly so she met Phil often too. George she only knew by name. Only couple months ago he moved to Fortress from the River. Apparently the sheriff hired him personally. ”We’ll take AR-15 and a knife. You can support us with your weapons”, Phil replied and George continued: ”We can’t use all resources for this little mission!” Ellie wanted to argue that she is the one who got all the new rifles but she thought she would do just fine with these weapons. Her bat was grey metal one and pistol was from Thompson. It was silver with some gold decoration. Full ammo capacity. ”Fine. Let’s go.” 

They would have to go through bandit’s area. ”Hopefully they won’t have any guns”, George said while Ellie found it unlikely. No one knows for sure how many bandit clans there is, could be dozens of them. Some clans even have women and children. ”I really hoped Rick would have waited us”, Phil said while shaking his head. ”You should know better”, George answered laughing. Ellie was worried. Rick is strong but still her heart aches. ”I know a shortcut”, Phil stated and was leading the group. 

The group was hiding behind a building. They heard walking noises and conversations. Bandit’s were coming their way down the road. ”Maybe five”, Ellie thought to herself and Phil went other side of the road while Ellie and George stayed put. They were going to flank them. The bandits were already so close that is was lucky that Phil wasn’t spotted while crossing the road. There was indeed five of them. Two on front and three on back. All men wearing blue. ”Let Phil take the first shot”, George whispered to Ellie and she nodded. 

Phil shot the first shot. One of the back men fell down. Ellie and George fired. The front men died. Two of them ran to cover swearing. Rain of bullets began. Ellie was patiently waiting for a turn with her pistol and she saw it. Two men behind Phil. She tried to shoot them with her pistol but missed. Phil was shot multiple times, taken by surprise. Was he alive or not, Ellie didn’t know but she wasn’t optimistic. ”George! Shoot those men, I’ll take the ones in cover!” Ellie yelled while running closer to the first men. George thought it was a suicide but there was no time to argue. George had no cover against Phil’s shooters but neither did they. Ellie couldn’t see who was victorious. She focused on her enemy. She shot one of them for afar and grab the other ones gun. Ellie pushed him to the ground and started hitting him with his own gun. She hit him until she was sure he was dead and gun tripping from blood. Then she went to cover and listened. Nothing. She run to George. He was bleeding but not dead. Phil’s shooters are dead. ”Good job George.” 

Ellie patched George to stable condition. He was shot to the chest but luckily not so fatal area. Phil was dead. They would have to bring the body to the Fortress later. ”Ellie… Phil… is he alright?” George spoke badly and slowly when he finally woke up. ”No. He is dead but you’re going to be alright”, Ellie said but then continued: ”I’m sorry.” George started crying and Ellie felt there was no time for that. ”What now… I can drag George. I have to craft some sort of stretcher.” And she did that. Just when she was about to take guns and ammo they were shot at. But not by bandit. ”Is that a fucking minigun?!” Ellie couldn’t even peep to the direction where the shooting came. Only way to safety was going to the underground. She would have to be quick. While carrying George. ”Here goes for nothing.” Ellie ran in crouching position while dragging George behind her. He was passed out again. They made it to safety but they fell from the stairs to the underground. Ellie quickly stood up and carried George behind the corner. It seemed the shooter did not follow them. ”Good.” 

Ellie decided move in the underground a little bit then she would have to go to the surface in order to go to the stress call’s meeting point. She still had the map that Thompson gave her. She only had the bat. George’s rifle had no ammo and neither did Ellie’s pistol. ”Ellie… where are we… what are you doing...” George talked slurry. ”Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you.” George seemed relieved to Ellie’s words and went to sleep. Ellie wondered if Rick was safe. If he was already at the meeting point. Was it a trap? 

Luckily the short walk underground was safe. But because of they went underground she had more walking to do now. They arrived at the surface. There was no way she could leave George somewhere. There can be anything here lurking around. Then she stopped. She heard something. Something new. She peeped from the corner of a building. There was low grunting and electricity voice. ”That must be a destroyer”, Ellie thought but didn’t know it it was the same as from before. This one had minigun too. Huge mutant with armor on. Big chunky claws and teeth. The whole presence was intimidating. Destroyers war cry was scary and threatening. It was fighting a floating ball. ”Steele of warriors defensive robot!” The robot seemed doing pretty good damage to the destroyer. It didn’t use the minigun but was fighting with claws. She could go past through. Ignore the whole thing. Or she could fight only with her bat. The robot seemed to be dying. ”Ah what the hell. Let’s go.” 

Ellie left George lying on the ground while she took her bat and rushed towards the huge creature. Destroyer’s mind was completely focused on the robot. Ellie jumped and climbed to creature’s shoulders. Ellie started bashing it’s head. Destroyer was clearly annoyed and suffering. It’s rage became so strong it mashed the robot completely. Ellie knew she was next. She drop the bat to the ground and plunged her fingers to the creatures eyes. Yell of pain began. It tried to grab Ellie but she jumped to the ground, taking her bat. Destroyers was wounded and confused, trying to hit her. It was slow and Ellie dodged it easily. Then she bounced from the creature’s knee, jumping up. While in air Ellie hit destroyers jaw with her bat. It fell to the ground and Ellie continued. Bashing his head. It seemed dead. Most of the bleeding was from electricity. But she still felt good for what she did. She was laughing. 

Ellie was walking towards George when voice of horses were running her way. ”What now...” Quickly they surrounded Ellie and George. Around ten men on horses and Rick was among them too. ”Rick! Did you visit the stress call point?” Ellie asked. Rick and some woman came off the horses. The woman in her early 30’s had breaded long brown hair, scar on her cheek and white armor. ”Yeah I visited it. So did these guys”, Rick answered and the woman continued: ”I am Isabella, the leader of Knights of Trust. We saw the stress call and decided to either help someone or kill some bandits” Isabella paused and looked on the ground and continued: ”Did… Did you kill that destroyer?” Ellie looked behind her at the creatures body. ”Yes but it was already wounded. I only had to finish it off with my bat.” Isabella found that funny. ”With a bat?” she laughed and continued: ”I suppose you destroying the base of Ghost of Legion could be true after all. Thank you for that by the way, they were a disgrace to the organizations.” Rick broke their smiling: ”Did you came here just with George?” Ellie knew Rick was friends with Phil. ”Rick… I’m sorry. Phil was with us too. He was shot to death by bandits”, Ellie said to Rick with kind voice while slightly touching his arm. Rick looked at her and then to the ground. ”Shit. We have to get his body to Shelly. George needs some proper rest too”, Rick said that but didn’t move. Instead the Knights of Trust took George to one of their horses and started taking him ahead to the Fortress with a small group. Ellie and Rick stood there in silence while she was still close to him, touching. Then they had to leave with the organization which was going to escort them to the Fortress.


End file.
